Chasing Love
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: P.Garcia has just transferred to the B.A.U she loves her job and everyone she works with is nice and welcoming. Including D.Morgan hot,charming and flirtatious Garcia doesn't know if he's interested or not but she plans on finding out.
1. Chapter 1

**Review please.**

Today was going to be a new day for me. I wasn't going to let anyone bring me down neither was I going to crictize myself. So I smoothed my blond hair down one last time and stepped into the B.A.U elevator. By the next two floors it had picked up two new was a light skin african-american and the other a tall lanky caucasion who was in need of a serious haircut. They were having a mild discussion about some one named Gideon.

"Hey babygirl" the light skinned man tapped me lightly on the arm and pointed to the small buttons on the panel. "Could your press eight for me?"

It was one floor below the one I pushed, "No problem" I was cheesing on the inside still tingling from the string of electricity that his small touch had given me. Damn this man was fine. Hopefully I would see him around the building often.

A couple of floors later I had reached mine, heading directly to my office. Eager to see what I had to work with. Thisa place seriously rocked. The computers were completly amazing, and the technology was beyond the year of two thousand ten. I'd never seen much of it but I couldn't wait to delve my hand in ti all. I placed my bag under my new desk and signed into the database with the codes that I'd been given at orientation. I was told I'd be working mostly with Aaron Hotchner and his team and that they would call me whenever they had a case and I would probably travel iwth them from time to time.

I hadn't heard anything from them until a woman named JJ called me "Umm is this Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes at your service o dear one"

"Okay. I need you to track this license plate down. it's DOE21B"

I typed in the license plate description and seconds later got a match I read her the name and address and I was about to hand up when she introduced her self.

"This is JJ from Aaron Hotchner's team, I meant to meet you before hand but we got called in at last minute since the priority turned up a few notches from the last two murders. Have you heard of the Faceless Murders?"

I shivered from just hte thought about those murders "Yes they've been on every newspaper and news channel unforturnately. Just plain disgusting and sad"

JJ sighed "He's beginning to evolve when he killed the two last victims on the same day that means that his urge is growing--"

The shiver grew into a gag "Ohh JJ I really don't want to hear about this"

"Sorry I feel like Ried I didn't mean to get carried away"

"It's alright. I forgive you"

"Alright see ya"

No one called me all afternoon until around seven o clock I got a call from Ried.

"Princess of the light, what can I do for you today?" I greeted him.

"Who is this?" The man asked, confused.

"Penelope Garcia"

"I know you. Were you in the elevator earlier today?"

"Yes alongside many other people who use the elevator"

He chuckled, a low husky laugh that made me blush. I knew who he was now.

"Yeah I know who you are"

"Do you memorize everyone's voice or am I just special?" I bit into my knuckle thinking about how I shouldn't be flirting with this man. Oh but he started it!

"No I don't just the really cute ones. But hey I called you abotu work, not to flirt. You can't be distracting me girl"

"I can't help myself" I said sarcastically.

That made him laugh even more "I need you--"

"Three words I always wanted to hear from a hot guys mouth--"

"Girl! I need you to look for an abandoned building it'll be distanced from the city and it'll be brown"

"Specifically brown or...?"

"He's compulsive he won't be able to work in any other color, he's so desperate that he would probably paint it himself"

"Sicko. Okay I'll e-mail the results to your phones pronto"

"Wait! What's your name? I'm Derek Morgan by the way"

"My name is Penelope Garcia but the world will soon know me by The Greatest Computer Genius That Ever Lived"

"Long title"

"You'll learn to get used to it. Good luck "

_

* * *

_

The next day they'd still hadn't cracked the case but by JJ's describings they were pretty darn close.

"We found the ware house but he cleared out pretty fast. He took his eight hostages with him too. What do you know of Demoralization of the mind Garcia?" Dr. Ried had called me as soon as I had signed in.

I took a sip of my cappachino "An awful lot. More than I even wanted to know any how why?"

"DoM is what our on-Sub believes in it's a possibility that he was in a experiment before. And for this amount of trauma to make him snap he had to be put into a severe one. I'll like you to look up DoM experiments using young men. Around eightteen to twenty five in the recent years."

"What about universities when I was in college they did two on campus. Two of my friends did it and quit the third day came crying home like babies. Tough boys I wouldn't have lasted three hours without my lap top and my George Clooney poster"

"You know not to many people can they're psy--"

"Ried!" a man yelled in the background. We went over what he wanted me to look over again and he hung up and I sent the results that I had found. I was beginning to see a nice pattern.

Two hours later they had found the guy and six of the eight hostages were saved. Win some you lose some they say, but I knew it had to be hard on the team. Since they were only two cities away they would be home in the matter of a couple of hours. JJ had said she wanted to meet me in the cafeteria.

She called me around four saying she had arrived. I logged out and hung my purse from my shoudler. JJ wasn't sitting alone, beside her was the cutie Derek, Morgan, Ried, Gideon and Aaron Hotchner.

"Welcome to the tem" Ried beamed "Don't be so nervous we don't bite"

"I'm not nervous" I lied.

"Yes you are. Your shoulders are very stiff, your playing with the rings on your finger, also your biting your lip. All signs of nervousness"

"Ried will you be quiet and let the girl sit down?"

Ried blushed red and sat down. I sat across from JJ, Derek and Prentiss.

"Nice to meet you finally" JJ said to me.

"Same here"

"Where did you get that shirt at? Bloomingdales?" Prentiss asked holding half of a ham sandwich inches from her mouth.

I nodded "My third time shopping there. And last. They totally suck budget wise"

"I know, I know but that sweater your wearing is what I want but they are always sold out" Prentiss complained.

"No store is ever sold out of my size." I boasted proudly, I wasn't ashamed of my weight at all. I wasn't obese and I wasn't going to hide my beautiful shape any longer.

"Why don't you just order it online? That's what I usually do I don't have time o go shopping" Hotchner pitched in.

Prentiss rolled her eyes mad at herself "How could I _not _think of that? Some agent I am"

"So you transfered right? What happened for you to move here?" Gideon asked, I had heard he was the most direct he laid his hands before him like a tent on the table. Everyone at the table stared at me wanting to know what I'd done.

"I didn't do anything bad. Actually I did good. _Real _good your people begged for me honey _begged_.

"You must be the best at what you do" Derek said, totally staring me down.

"Nothing less. I thought we had this discussion before Derek" I said bantering.

"I forgot about your title for a second"

"I'll just have to work twice as hard to make your remember"

"Cocky"

"This coming from the man who claims he can don fifty pushups in one minute" Aaron added humorlessly.

"Did you just make a joke?" Gideon asked, looking as if he had misheard him. I guess Aaron wasn't the team joker.

"I can be funny" He said meekly. Aaron wiped his mouth and stood up. "I have some paperwork to attend to. Garcia? I look forward to working with you"

"Me too"

"Workaholic" Prentiss mumbled when Aaron left.

"All of us are if you--" Ried started

"Ried, come on now" Prentiss interrupted.

"Okay, okay"

* * *

**I cut this short. Since I wanted to revise the rest. Thank you for reading. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exams are this week...cue gut wrenching scream here. Next chapter will be the both of them at a bar and some really good things will be . haha**

I was filling a cup of coffee scoping the room. The place was buzzing with hard working people fighting crime, I felt blessed to be apart of this team apart of it all.

"Excuse me" Derek had came out of now where and my face had almost became imprinted on that oh so deliciously defined chest of his. Which I didn't mind at all but I'm sure he would.

"Garcia where you headed off to? The briefing is the other way" He said taking a sip of his own cup of coffee.

"Briefing? Why would I need to go to that?"

"Because you coming with us to Miami" He told me giving me the 'shouldn't you know this?' look.

I shook my head "No one told me that before, I didn't even get a memo or whatever it is you guys get"

Derek slung his arm around my neck smiling amusingly at me "Just stick by me Garcia and you'll be fine"

That made me laugh "Is that right?"

"You know it is girl. Come on I'll walk you to the briefing room"

* * *

Airplanes kind of made me nauseous and frightened at the random possibility that it could crash at any given moment. I tried very hard not to over analyze these types of things but failed time and time again. I sat at the back of the airplane two seats and to the left of Gideon who was playing chess by himself. Yeaaah.

I was trying my hardest to concentrate on my computer game but I couldn't stop taking little glances at Derek. The brown v-neck shirt contrasted beautifully. Delicious. Lickable. I felt like if I was to lick him he'll taste like chocolate. Derek looked up, caught my eye and smiled knowingly as I licked suddenly dry lips.

He turned his MP3 player off and walked over to me sitting across from me "You look hungry" He said one of his eyebrows arching up questioningly at me.

"I am" I replied vaguely he didn't need to know what I was hungry for.

Derek looked to the side of Gideon who was staring the opposite sides Queen down like a hawk. "You've had that same exact positive for five minutes"

"I'm thinking" Gideon responded.

I went back to my game ignoring Derek for a few agonizing moments. Why was he staring at me? Profiling? Checking me out?

"Hey Derek, Penelope? Were about to go over the case again" Prentiss called out. All three of us waked to the front of the plane with the rest. Aaron with his ever so serious stare began talking.

"Our on-sub is in his mid thirty's we know this by the way he dressed his female victims. He'll also be five to five feet five he chooses females who are shorter than five feet it makes him feel stronger, smarter..." The entire time he was talking I was typing every word down all the while trying to ignore the wonderful feeling of Derek's arm against mine. The smell of his cologne, drove me mad. This was going to be a hard week.

* * *

Luckily I was rooming by myself unfortunately we were not going to receive a slavish hotel room like I'd imagined. Prentiss had laughed when I mentioned my disappointment.

"No they wouldn't dream of doing that for us. The bureau believes that we don't need to bask in luxury we are supposed to be catching a killer. Sucks, but it makes sense right?"

"Right" I agreed, yawning.

Prentiss stood up from my room's living room slash dining room slash bedroom's chair "I'm going to go back to my room get some sleep because your going to need it"

It took everything I had not to fall asleep in the shower or standing up as I was dressing in my pajamas but I made it. Flopping on the bed like a dying fish. Asleep in seconds.

Early in the morning I was nudged awake by a strong arm. I lifted my head ready to snap until I saw Derek's face he carried a tray of breakfast in his hand smiling warmly at me.

"Eat with me?"

I climbed out of bed feeling jut the slightest self conscious about my flannel pajamas. Derek didn't comment on them though. But I did notice what he was wearing; crisp white v neck, and navy blue pants. He was looking good.

The food looked good and I was hungry. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs and orange juice and I didn't have to cook any of it? Awesome.

Derek cocked his head to the side and watched me eat "I never saw a girl actually eat they usually just peck at their plates like birds"

"Your messing with the wrong women" I teased.

"And what is the right woman, Garcia?" Derek asked, leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest.

I lifted a hand to start tallying off "First off--"

"I'm sorry to just barge in here like this but the door was open, there was another murder Morgan. Hotchner wants us at the scene right now." JJ announced from the living room.

Derek wiped his mouth and stood up "Alright, I'll see you later Garcia"

"Umm hm"

* * *

When the guys had finished processing the crime scene Derek had e-mailed me some of the profiling results they had concluded. The on-sub's preference was short blondes, with brown eyes. Both of his victims had unbelivably lived this time. A woman had been walking in the park with her daughter when she was attacked by a man and instead of killing her the on-sub looked her up and down and dropped her before attacking her daughter they wasn't sure if it was him or not since the little girl lived but they were going to continue to dig and move reading them over a few times I felt that something was amiss. But I didn't know what. So I began with the beginning I checked Melissa DoLaves I.D. and jumped up in my seat when I found what I was looking for.

"What did you find?" Ried asked, circling around the table to look over my shoulder.

"What I found my darling is that Melissa DoLarve isn't a blonde! Her daughter is a blonde but she isn't credit card bills say that she's been dying her hair for years. That wasn't just a random hit it was the on-sub who attacked them "

"Makes sense, I'll call the team" Ried said still reading over my shoulder like he wanted to see for him self that I was right. Mr. Know It All. Ried was a complete genius, and somewhat oblivious about social customs but he was also quite adorable. Geeks like us were misunderstood.

* * *

_Two days later..._

"How does it feel?"

I twirled my chair around to face Derek "What do you mean?"

"The haunch that you got and followed solved that case. It has to make you feel some kind of self accomplishment"

"It does and it doesn't. It's my job right? To help save lives and prevent these creeps from roaming the streets any longer than they already have. I'm apart of the team and yeah I found that out, the woman identified the man and they found him. That's the way it goes. And why are you so surprisedthat I helped solve the case you know my soon to be title"

"The Greatest Computer Genius That Ever Lived"

"Yeah baby remember it"

"It's still fairly early tonight do you want to go out for a drink?"

"Us?" I choked out, I grabbed my purse "Uhh sure"


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is going to be longer because I'm going to try to fit every one in it and it'll have the entire case also. I wanted to update this for you so here you are.**

When Derek asked me for drinks I immediately thought we were going to a crowded bar full of already drunken fools instead he brought me to a almost empty pub with a band. We sat a booth across from the bar and talked for almost two hours about absolutely nothing but we managed to laugh our asses off. After another half hour passed by we noticed that our drinks were empty Derek waved the waitress over for refills.

When she came over her eyes remained on Derek, she licked her lips glanced back at me and then she made her move. I noticed, Derek didn't. She slipped a scrap of white paper under his drink and he eyes bulged when I grabbed it and read what she had written on it.

"Hey sexy, I'm Becca call me. 555-7833" I balled the piece of paper up and looked up at her "We're you really just thinking about sleeping with my boyfriend?"

Becca shook her head, "No! Of course not I didn't even know he was yours!"

"And how is that?" My voice rose, I couldn't help it. Women always looked at me and thought I couldn't reel in a attractive man with a million bucks. It hurt even when I tried so hard to ignore it.

"I-umm" She stuttered.

Derek put his hand on top of mine and gave the girl a vague look "Babe, I'm sure that the girl is sorry and to show her graditude of us not telling her manager I'm sure these drinks are free"

Becca nodded in agreement "Yes! On the house."

I stood up, "Good, because I'm ready to go"

Disappointment filled Dereks body, he slumped in the chair "Already? I mean we just got here"

I smiled in mild amusment "Derek it's been hours! Three hours to be exact and it's getting late I have to be at work really early you know that"

He gave a hard glare to Becca for making me notice the time and we walked out. When we got to our cars which we had parked next to each other I stopped Derek before he could get in his car.

"Thank you, Derek"

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For doing what you did back there pretending to be my boyfriend."

"No problem it was fun" Derek replied, he studied my face a bit longer and stepped closer "What wrong Garcia?"

"I don't know. I usually don't let it bother me but it's hard not to. When a small little thing like that looks at me they think three things;fat, ugly, permenately single"

"Girls like her don't matter, she looks as if she's in her thirty's and she's working at a bar. Your working at the B.A.U and your sucessful and plus your beautiful"

"Now I know her you suave your way into so many beds" I teased.

"I'm not joking Garcia you are and if you ever need someone to tell you so, just call me"

**TWO DAY'S LATER**

Abby Scuito and I was working on a computer broken down computers at her house. Gibbs had went out to Home Depot for some new tools. This was a hobby of ours that we liked to do in our spare time. We used to compete against each other a long time ago. Now we just gossiped to each other about the things that were happening in our lives.

"I think he was coming on to you" Abby said.

"Yeah I don't think so. I'm not the Morgan type"

"Your being a hypocrite. You just told me how you feel about women and men who look at you differently and then Derek said that to--

My phone began to ring. It was Aaron Hotchner. "Hello sir"

"We need you back at the B.A.U as soon as possible"

"I'm on my way"

**AT THE B.A.U.**

I was on my way to my office when Derek saw me from coming up from the stairs. He was as usually carrying a cup of coffee "What's the rush Garcia?"

"Hotch called he wanted me back at the B.A.U. You guys don't have a case?"

Derek shook hish head, "Nope and I was just talking to JJ I think she would've told me"

I passed my office and headed to Hotchners, he was in his office along with the Director. "Your here"

"Yeah" I shifted my laptop carrying case on my shoulder "I am but I just ran into Derek and he told me that there isn't a case"

The Director shook his head and pointed to a file on the table "That's because they aren't on it. Well not exactly. Everyone is playing there part in it and they don't know it yet. There part will come soon enough but what we need you to do is a little more special."

"And what is that?"

"Your going to hack into the NCIS database and then into a new software that they have. It was made from an on sub and we believe that he has left his entire kiling time line on it. He likes to leave memories and think he plans on killing himself pretty soon"

"I though that serial killers didn--"

Hotchner nodded his head "They don't. But he made a vow to his dog that when he dies he does and the dog only has a short time to live"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious" The Director joked. It wasn't funny


	4. Chapter 4

I had to sit down, after I thought about it so many times my head had begun to swim. This was my job, this was my job and I couldn't let any of my personal feelings get involved. No way. A few minutes after I had got my self together and I was playing World of War craft on my lap top someone knocked on my door.

I rolled over from my chair and opened it. It was Derek. Looking fine, daring and curious like a little kitten. "What can your majesty do for you today?"

"Majesty? So now you're my Queen?" Derek asked, walking in and sitting on the edge of my desk.

I shrugged and rolled back to my desk signing out of my game, "You said it not me, so what's up?"

Derek sighed, and gave me that curious look I got from him when I let him in. "I'm telling you this because I trust you. Even though I've known my team way longer than I've known you…it's just I don't think they'll like me sharing this information with them"

"Ooh I just love juicy secrets please do tell"

"Everyone has their part in this case but I…I'm not that good with hacking and I need your help Garcia" He looked helpless, like a kitten stuck in a very high tree.

_Okay Garcia what's up with you and cats?_

He was right this wasn't a secret he was supposed to tell me, the Director had told me to keep everything that I was doing under tight wraps even from the rest of the team and I was going to keep that promise but that didn't mean that I couldn't help him out though. He looked so helpless that I couldn't refuse him anything with that puppy dog face if I tried.

"Alright, I need you to….." He gave me all the information I needed to hack into Leven what's his name's computer and when I confirmed that I got in he stepped closer behind me, that I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Damn Garcia you are the best" He praised, I couldn't even think of anything to say, he was so close I could smell the brand of soap he had used this morning. He kissed the spot behind my eyes and moved away. "Could you print this for me?"

I nodded not trusting my voice to come out in one piece. The pages printed noisily, taking the silence out of the room. And we waiting as fifty two pages piled on top of each other. He had his work cut out for him this time.

It had seemed as though Derek had underestimated his team two hours after he had gone. JJ burst through the door with what I could tell from her face very big news.

"Oh my god I shouldn't even be telling you this but….I don't know who else to tell I mean their my team but I don't know how they'll feel about me telling other peoples part of the case but…oh my god! The Director I guess doesn't trust us enough to handle the case on our on so she's involved another agent who just got off probation to step in too! I mean are you serious?!" JJ was all over the place, swinging her her arms, eyes wide and rolling. She was reminding me some what of a monkey.

I laughed a bit, "JJ calm down, calm down. Why was this guy on probation any how?"

"For screwing up a case!"

"Oh" I said disappointedly, I was hoping for excitement. She had a point though why would the Director involve someone in a case that was this important with someone who had just gotten off probation? It really didn't make any sense at all.

I had an idea though. "Do you know his name?"

"Yes why?" JJ asked curiously.

"I just want to look through his file see what comes up, secretly of course"

JJ nodded "Of course. His name is Olden Renner"

"Yeah he must have had a hard time at school for sure" I noted, looking through a guarded proxy server to look him up. What came up was surprising, turns out this guy was a favorite of the Director's. He had been a great agent until two years ago. Screw up after screw up.

"The rest of the team should definitely see this!" JJ said. "I wonder what he's supposed to be doing" I wonder if he was doing it now, I should probably be doing my part right now just to get it out of the way. I was ready, but JJ would think it was suspicious that I'd ask her to leave. So I'll wait.

I decided to tell Derek about Olden Renner, we'd been talking over coffee when he had said that thought it was weird that this team was picked when the Director had so many other favorites….like Olden Renner. I stared at him oddly when he mentioned him.

"Is this a test Derek?"

"No, why would you think that Penelope?"

"Well Mister for one I'm just a _little _bit suspicious of you right now" I replied.

He sat up straight, "What did I do!?"

"Olden Renner, you know him personally?" I wasn't going to tell him what I had on the guy just yet.

"No not personally. But I've heard a lot about him and I've seen him a couple times also. Smug, conceited type of guy"

"Sure you two aren't brothers?" I said smartly.

"One day that mouth is going to get you in trouble" Derek said smiling that sexy, delectable smile at me.

"Who am I going to be in trouble with?"

"Me" He said definitely, like he would do something to punish me if I did say something smart. I wondered if he would actually do something, like spank me…I kind of liked the idea.

Derek smiled knowingly at me, "Get your head out of the gutter baby girl"

I sipped at my coffee and my lips curled farther up into a smile "Make me"

"You know what…." He wasn't able to finish his sentence, his phone rung, he answered, and with and with a short chat he hung up "That was my mom"

"I have a feeling that your mom worries about you a lot, and she definitely doesn't like the idea that you haven't found a wife yet" I joked, Derek winced and I knew I was right, I also knew that he probably doesn't visit his mom as much as he could. His job was his excuse.

"Yeah, yeah, quit messing with me about that I already get angry e-mails from my sisters saying I should visit more and that I need to get married. Mom wants grand children"

"She wants you to be happy, every mother wants that" I said, finishing my coffee, I sat it on the table and sighed. I wanted to get back to Olden Renner "So why do you think that she picked us over Olden Renner?"

He shrugged, and sat back "Well it might be because we're a team and he's only one person and to finish this case she'll need more than one person. Each having their own little part in the case. Even Renner couldn't' pull that off and in my opinion he isn't all that good"

Just as I was about to blurt out Olden Renner's position on the case my phone rang, relieved I answered "Well hello my pretty" It was JJ.

"Oh My God!" She hissed into the phone, "He's here, he's here. He just went up to the Director's office!" She didn't have to tell me who she was talking about, I already knew.

"Go get coffee, and I'll be there in a few alright?" I stood up out of my seat and almost forgot about Derek when until he spoke up.

"Oh Starbucks didn't quench your thirst?" He asked, smiling. I smiled too, he smile was contagious. "Maybe we can go somewhere different next time"

I threw my cup into the recycle bin and grinned widely at the idea of a 'next time'. "What do you mean by a different place, and next time?"

"This isn't the last time we're going to go out and chill right? I hope it isn't! And next time we can go to the zoo or whatever you want to go is cool" He answered, walking beside me to my car.

"Sounds good" I replied, shifting my purse on my shoulder. Reaching my car I opened the front door and Derek waited until I was in the car.

"Garcia what's going on that you have to rush back to the B.A.U to see JJ" He bent down and stuck his head partly into my window. And I couldn't just pull off! Why was he looking at me like that, he looked like a lonely puppy I just wanted to pet him!

"Sorry Derek but I can't tell you, yet"

His face fell in solemn disappointment, "You don't trust me?"

"I do, I do, but I just…." Why couldn't I tell him? He'll find out soon enough and he was Derek, I could trust him. He trusted me. "Get in" I instructed, he did. And I told him most of what I knew on our way to B.A.U. And when I went to meet up with JJ I guess she decided she could trust Reid because he was with her smiling happy that he was involved.


	5. Chapter 5

Ried settled in his seat and shrugged "I really don't know why we are so worried about him; I mean if the Director hired him it must be for a good reason and that's enough to suffice. Right?"

Derek gave him a 'whatever man' look and sipped at his coffee "I don't like him. And I definitely don't like that Director is hiring someone who was just on probation for screwing up to help with our case" Derek had a point there, so did Ried we couldn't over react because the Director had hired Olden Renner even if the guy was a screw up. Wait a minute! This was our lives we're talking about right now. If Olden Renner the Screw Up did in fact screw up this case for us we could all be in more danger then we already are for just being involved.

"The only thing we can do is watch him" JJ said, still not happy for the extra 'help' from Olden Renner. Her idea the most sense though. It was no sense pecking about the guy when there was absolutely nothing we could do about him. Especially when we weren't even supposed to know that Olden would be on the case with us.

Thankfully we didn't have to talk about it even more because the door, the locked door rumbled by someone knocking on it. We all were startled to hear it since we were having one of those spells when no one was speaking. So we all turned towards the door in anticipation like whoever it was.

"Open the door" A gravely voice said behind it. Aaron Hotchner. That guy had no emotion in his voice when he spoke only when he was speaking about his son or his wife.

Derek swept out of his chair and opened the door and Aaron looked in not surprised at all to see us in the room together but I did catch him giving me a disproving stare like I had rounded everyone up. Even though I kind of did but the blonde helped!

Oh wait I was blonde too….ahh blondes are gorgeous. Especially me… I'm so modest I could just die. No I couldn't.

Everyone left on the jet and I was left as I hoped I would always be. My place was in this beautiful office surrounded by my plastic and metal friends. Which if your wondering are my computers. JJ was right I do need to get out more. After a few hours of boredom Derek the Sex King called me. And I called him just that.

He chuckled sexily into the phone, "Oh I'm a Sex King huh?"

I smiled, "Don't act like you don't know"

"I'm modest about it I guess" Ha! We were both liars. Neither one of us were modest about some things.

"Whatever you say Deliciousness what is it that you need from me?" I asked making it sound more sexual than it actually was meant to be.

"Oh baby girl your bad—"

"Then maybe my nickname should change from baby girl to bad girl"

"Your not aloud to choose your nicknames girl. Anyway I need your help, find out who Johnathan.J-o-h-n-a-t-h-a-n. Perry is. In one of the victims homes we found out she went to a club and got some man's number just like the other three women."

"Muahaah! I'm already there Derek! In 1…2….3" I pressed enter and everything there is to know about the creep, (if he was indeed the killer then the title stays) to their PDA's.

"Sometimes you scare me Garcia did you just do a mad scientist laugh?"

"I don't know what your talking about Morgan. No go find the bad guys" I said, hanging up on him. I hadn't meant to let that laugh slip through in the beginning. Oh he was really going to think I was trying to take over the world with my almighty hacking skills. I didn't have time to think much about it when Prentiss called.

"Well hello my cute furry friend, what's up?"

She huffed and then I heard her puff. If I heard bricks turning to ashes I would have to call Fringe immediately. "Garcia? I just read what you sent about Johnathan and I was wondering when he worked in Derby, Philadelphia those few weeks where did he live? It doesn't say"

"Just a second…." I searched, and searched and that was weird because it only took me 'just a second' usually since I designed all my programs and because of that I could use them more efficiently and because I manufactured them it made them awesome enough to do- "Oh I know why because he is indeed creepy and he was locked in a half way house after getting out of jail. And that's where he was living!" I searched some more. "And then we he was released he quit his job and left to go to the next city over. I know that's in what I sent you"

"Thanks Garcia—Hey guys I" And then she was caught off since she hung up. When I sat in my chair wondering what was going on over there with them. Being in the office did have its disadvantages.

"Are you busy?" The voice was hott with two t's. And an English accent was involved? Save me before I faint or turn to goo. And found that the man was sexier than his voice. Tall, tan and handsome. I liked his lips the most but they couldn't be the Delicious Sexy King Derek Morgan's.

"No not right now" I said, and with the worst timing in the world Derek called. "But right now I am" I answered the phone a bit agitated. "Penelope Garcia here"

"You do know it's Derek calling right?" Derek said in disbelief like I wasn't able to answer the phone without a sexual greeting. Which I was not able to do, but that was beside the point

"Yeah I'm aware, was there anything that you needed?"

Thinking I was talking to him the gorgeous babe replied "Penelope, if you don't mind me saying I think your fantastic"

I grinned on the inside and out "I don't mind at all"

Derek made a sound of anger "Who is that?"

"Who's who? You, your Derek Morgan. Call me when you need information alright?" I was ready to press END but he yelled "Wait! Wait I do need you to look a place up. It's called Chonsler, a man we have in custody says that's where he used to meet Perry."

"Okay, just a sec" And I made sure it was just as I said 'a second'. I found what he needed and sent it to them all and hung up without a goodbye.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, what was it that you said? I forgot."

He smiled and I almost died when I saw his dimples. "You did, did you? I said that you are fantastic. I've read some of your articles about certain situations that's happened this year and I'm fascinated by you Penelope. I was wondering if I could take you on a date sometime next week"

He took my dumbfounded look as a 'no' and his beautiful face crashed. "No, no, no I will go I was just stunned that you asked."

"You shouldn't be." He gave me his number and I watched as hi and his cute butt (and I mean that literally) walked out the door.

Derek called several heartbeats later "Hey Garcia who was that?' I don't know if he was wondering if I was doing my case work or what but I told him the truth.

"Some guy who thinks I'm fantastic"

"I believe you're fantastic too" He grumbled.

"Say what?"

"Nothing"

I didn't know what else to say so I said "Alrighty then…bye bye"


	6. Chapter 6

"Today was boring" I thought to myself on my way to my car, I was going home after a very long day at work. The team had went out on a case but they barely needed my help at all. So I was stuck doing desk work instead of talking to the very sexy Nick Johns, he never said his name but I read it on the card he gave to me. I was too scared to call him though I was just going to wait until he contacted me.

After making it halfway home JJ called me to have a couple drinks at a bar that she and Prentiss was going to. Even though I was tired I decided to go anyway, I mean it was girl time! So when I made it to the parking lot I saw Derek's car, and I started fixing my hair and spraying on perfume that I carried in my purse. I had to stop myself for a second, was I really primping for Derek? I couldn't lie to myself, hell yes I was!

I found their table at the back of the room against the wall, everyone was there but Gideon. I guess he wasn't the party type and this place was bumping. Strobe lights, hundreds of bodies grinding on the dance floor, and the bartender taking a thousand orders at once. I loved it! JJ saw me coming and stood up so that I could scoot into the booth next to Prentiss. Derek was sitting opposite me, he didn't say anything when I said hello. So I talked to everyone else thinking to myself that maybe he didn't here me.

"You are so scared of the dark!" Prentiss said to Ried who's face was as red as a rose.

"And I admitted that once! Why must we keep bringing it up?" Ried said exasperated.

"Because it's funny" Hotchner answered for Prentiss sipping idly on a drink that I suspected was water. Hotchner took me as a man who always wanted to be in control of himself and everything around him.

Ried rolled his eyes and gestured towards the pool table, "I'll like to try my skills at that. JJ?"

JJ shrugged, "Sure. I'll love kicking your ass." JJ and Ried went off to play and I burst into laughter when I spotted Ried checking out JJ's bottom.

"Oh my god I can't believe it! Look at that guy over there. What the hell is he doing?" Prentiss pointed at a tall, lanky guy on the dance floor who was jerking and twitching all over the place. Did he call that dancing?

"Someone needs dance lessons" Hotchner commented.

"Maybe we can teach him, baby girl. Wanna dance?" I turned around so quick I thought I'll snap my on neck. Derek was smiling devilishly at me, eyes full of emotion I never thought I would see in a man's face as they looked at me.

The look in his eyes gave me goose bumps and tiny tremors down my spine. "Yeah, sure come on. "I said a bit breathlessly. "In the process I can teach you a little something' too" I added at the last moment. This was Derek, he was my friend and things had been feeling weird between us since the day that guy gave me his number. I wanted things to go back to normal.

Derek's laugh followed me from the booth, he caught my hand as I led us to the dance floor. I focused on the beat as we found a spot and began to dance. He leaned into me from behind, I could feel the heat of him against my back. And I kept on swirling my hips, arching my back, and making sure I was keeping up with him and the beat.

"Oh! Come on baby girl is that all you got?" Derek taunted, his mouth tickled my ear as he whispered. I couldn't fight the shiver that shook my body. I couldn't let him think he won though, I twirled around, and ignored the envious looks that were given by random females who passed by. I gave all my attention on Derek, who stray as he danced with me. I could tell who he was paying attention to. Me.

"Derek, baby, I didn't know you got so tired so quickly." I said sweetly.

He got where I was going, "I'm never get tired Penelope, never" As he said that I felt so much heat in that one, small sentence. My knees felt weak, but I kept dancing.

"Something caught your eye?" Derek asked sounding a little bothered I wasn't looking at him.

"Look it's JJ and Ried" He looked, and we both had to laugh at the two of them. They looked cute together though and Ried surprisingly could move that lanky body of his to an actual rhythm.

"Who was that guy I heard when I called you?" I knew this would come up sooner or later. I was just enjoying myself to much to expect it now.

"Some guy who works for the bureau . He read a lot of my stuff, and he came by my office to tell me so" I told him, adding "Oh and thinks I'm 'fantastic'" That English guy was far from my mind at the moment though. I could care less what any other guy thought about me when I was with Derek Morgan.

"He's not the only one"

"The only one whose telling me so" I shot back.

"I'll have to remember that" Derek said, he stopped dancing and then JJ approached us with a 'I have bad news' look.

"I have bad news" She said, and I rest my case. "We have to fly to Georgia tonight, a case I was keeping my eyes on just got worse tonight"

Back at the office, I waited on a call. On any call from the team, but I was hoping that Derek would call me. That three minutes we danced together seemed like forever, I kept replaying it in my mind so I would remember everything. Even the smoldering look he gave me just before we departed from the bureau.

I got a text from JJ, "So what's up with you and Morgan?"

I wrote back, "What's up with you and Ried?" And waited for her reply, she didn't write back.

The phone rang and I screened the call, "My sexy little beast what can I do for you?"

"Trust me Garcia nothing about me is little"

"Woo! Good to know Derek."

"Before I digress even more, I need an address for Brandon Flector"

I scooted closer to the computer and began searching his name, "Anything else you need?"

"Hmm, not right now" He muttered, "You got it?"

"Yeah, it's 2570 Wilton Rd." I told him.

"Alright, bye" He said hesitantly.

"Toddles"

"You still there?"

"...Yeah" I said, I didn't know why I didn't hang up.

"Oh...uh, I can't talk right now but there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay, I can wait" I lied, no I can't!

"Bye, thanks baby girl" He said, I waited until I heard the click signaling he hung up before disconnecting.

Someone behind me began knocking on my open door, I heard them step up behind me and I swung around in my chair to face them. It was the sexy English guy again. " 'Hello Penelope"

I liked the way he pronounced my name, "Hello Nick"

He blushed, "I was wondering if I could take you out for lunch today"

I was glad I actually had a valid answer and not a lie, "Sorry I'm working, I'll be having lunch in my office. And the team will be calling and you can't be here for that" The look on his face turned from gentle to lethal in a second. My heart leaped until I looked at him again and his face smoothed out and he was smiling again and I knew I had to be imagining.

"Another time then" He suggested.

I shrugged I wasn't even interested in having lunch with him any more. I wasn't that interested in him at all. The only thing on my mind was if I would be getting any time to sleep tonight and what Derek wanted to ask me. "Maybe"


	7. Chapter 7

**This update is long overdue, sorry. Promise that the updates will not be this far apart again.**

"Just maybe?" He pressed vexed at my evasive answer, he thought his eyes that looked evil more than coaxing would deceive me. Nick was starting to creep me out. I wasn't going to give in to him I don't care how cute he was.

"Yes Nick, maybe" I'm busy most of the time so I don't know a specific time I could" I said truthfully.  
He laughed roughly, "Oh really? I saw you at a club recently"  
I sat up straighter in my chair, "you did? Why didn't you say 'hello'?" Like a normal person.  
He shrugged, "You looked busy" H snapped referring to I'm guessing me and Derek dancing.  
"I wasn't" Oh yes I was! "You should've came over and spoke to me"  
He brushed it off, "Ha, whatever. Bye Mrs. Garcia I'll leave you to your work" He said crossly leaving the room with anger rolling furiously off his back. I guess I wasn't fantastic to him anymore, I didn't give care. Nick did leave me afraid, who was he anyways? I was so distracted by his looks I hadn't looked tried to find out more about his background. Shoot I didn't even know how you gotten clearance to come to my office.

* * *

Reid and I was having lunch together. Today had been slow, and we both needed the time to relax. It was easy to talk to Reid, he was cool. Being a complete genius he made it look like a piece of cake. He was starting to become a fantastic friend to me. And it was amusing to see Derek get jealous when Reid and I grouped off to talk about similar interests we had together. Later Derek would try to ignore me but he'll succumb to one of my smiles and cave in. We never talked about where this playful flirtation was going to go, what we wanted from each other and what we were going to do about it.  
"Penelope, are you dating Derek?" I was totally blind sided by the question. I wasn't expecting it from him at all. I was glad he asked however, because I hadn't talked about it with anyone and it was eating me up inside having all these feelings. I wasn't a keep-it-all-inside type of girl.

"No, but we both are curious about how it would be. I think about it everyday." I sighed.

Reid combed his hair back, and stared over at me like I was dumb. "Well tell him that! It's getting annoying seeing that look you two give each other everyday like no one will notice that you two are obviously wanting each other."

"What? Has the rest of the team talked about this?"

He shrugged, "JJ asked me if I knew if you two were dating, but that is it. Come on Garcia, go after you want." He looked over my shoulder and I knew that Derek was on his way over. And he stood up when Derek finally reached the table. "Hi Morgan. Garcia I have to go, go...uh. go." I scowled at him as he gathered his things and walked away. He was a sucky sat down, and I couldn't bring myself to contain my smile. Every time I saw him I felt-as if I was coming home some how. When I was home I felt alone, I wanted him there with me. Snuggled up behind me. His soft exhales of breath on my neck, with his arms wrapped protectively around me. I wanted him, anyway I could get him. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"I have news about Olden Renner, he's been in contact with Levon. You remember him right?"

"That creepy guy you needed help with?"

He nodded, "I believe that Olden is working with Levon. And the director doesn't know what to do yet. We're missing a piece of this. Someone is giving Levon information. Information that can't be leaked out unless you have specific clearance."

I understood what he was telling me, "We have a leak."

"Yes, some low life who got into the B.A.U somehow is turning his back on us."

"It has to be Olden Renner" It was the best explanation, he was already on the 'shit list' of the B.A.U even though the Director favorites him. This was becoming more of a sticky situation as time passed.  
"That's what I was thinking. The Director doesn't want anyone to know so, I never told you okay?"

I laughed, winking. "Never told me what Derek?"

"God do I love to hear you laugh. It genuinely brightens up my day" He said softly, vunerablitly hung on eahc word. He was taking a leap of faith I felt the same way. Derek was laying his heart on the table right now.

"I don't know how this happened so fast."

"What?"

"Me falling for you." I said I couldn't look at him after I said it. There was a flash of emotion that piereced through his eyes that shook me.

"I think I fell for you the first time I saw you, Penelope. How long have you felt like that?" Derek asked, his stare was powerful, I looked up and swallowed drily.  
"A while now I guess...not sure when it happened. I just know it did."

"And you never said anything?" He asked upset that I would keep something so big to myself all this time.

"I was confused, I didn't know what was really between us and I didn't want to risk our friendsh-" I paused as I heard my phone.

"You could never lose me, Penelope." Derek told me, his hand curled over mine. His body leaned over the table as to be closer to me as he possibly could at the moment. All the people surrounding us seemed to disappear from sight. The only person I was aware of was him. "I've never been this nervous in my life. Truth is the last person I've told I loved them is my mom. I don't know how it happened but everytime I see you smile, my heart leaps. When you talk I'm hung on every single word. Baby girl I'm in love" With very bad timing Derek's pager beeped along with that we had a case to deal with.

"This is far from over Penelope" Derek said to me, not even bothering to glance at his beeper.

"Far from it Derek"

* * *

I wasn't feeling quite like myself. So as soon as I got home I chucked my shoes off, and filled the tub with bubble bath water. The smell of chamomile filled the bathroom, relaxing me entirely as I submerged myself in the tub. I let myself soak, I seriously needed to clear my head. From the living room I heard soft music that I turned on from my cd player. I sang along softly, enjoying the artist's beautiful voice. Singing about finding love, and living forever in bliss. Oh, if only. After my bath I got dressed in my bright pink pajama's and crashed on the couch watching Courage The Cowardly Dog.

Someone began knocking on my door, I thought it as Derek. And I froze on the couch looking at the door as if I could will it to turn transparent. I let out a hugh exhale of relief when I heard JJ's voice behind the door. "Penelope I'm sorry I didn't call before coming but I was just-Penelope?"

My feet echoed as I walked to the door. This apartment was beginning to feel too big for me suddenly. When I opened the door JJ stood outside of it, in a comfortable jogging suit and sneakers. She had a carton of ice cream and two spoons in her hand, smiling.

"Your brought your own spoons?" I observed, moving over so she could come in. She directly went to my kitchen, she'd been over before so she went to the bowl cabinet. She took two out and began scooping out ice cream into the bowls.

"What's wrong JJ?"

"Just the stress of the job, and my boyfriend. He wants to 'talk about our relationship tomorrow'." She looked at me sullenly, and I knew what she was thinking. She thought her boyfriend was going to break up with her. They had gone throught this before, with him angry that she was at her jobs beck and call.

"You're more than welcome to stay over if you don't want to be alone." She was my friend I'll never leave her alone to be this upset.

"Penelope you are such a great friend, we're always dealing with my problems." She handed me my bowl of ice cream and carried her's over to the couch. And I followed behind, sitting next to her on the couch. "But what's going on with you? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm in love with Derek."

She began choking on her icecream for a second, and she started laughing. "That was...wow. I suspected that you two may have feelings for each other but I never thought about that."

"Reid made it see-"

Again there was a knock at my door but this time I felt a chill trickle down my back and roll into the pit of my stomach. Whoever was behind that door was bad news. The man's voice rang out in a loud, eerie voice. "Miss Garcia?"


	8. Chapter 8

I left JJ on the couch as I shuffled to the door. I peeked into the peep hole and saw a familiar voice, instead of a sigh or relief I held my breath in fear. What was Nick doing here? I stepped back from the door and the floor creaked in the silence.

"Garcia, I know that's you. Open the door, I want to talk to." He sounded friendly enough, and he heard me so I opened the door. He looked taller than before, and way more intimidating. I couldn't even fake a smile.

"Nick, what are you doing here?"

His smile was menacing, "I came to see you silly."

"I never once gave you my address, so how do you know where I live?" I asked angrily, the only way he could have my address is if he personally went looking for it. To come here, and ambush me. Do something to me...calm down Penelope. You're imagination is running too far. Maybe he did just want to talk.

His smile slowly faded, Nicks lips spread into a thin line. "I thought seducing you would be easy...it wasn't."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"So I could gain your trust, persuade you to do what needs to be done." He explained stepping farther into my door way. I heard JJ behind me, her tension was clear.

"What needs to be done Nick?" My hands began to tremble at my sides, I wanted to run away from this monster. I stood my ground. If I ran he would come after me.

"You all are working on a mission, the very specific mission I'm going to need your help on."

* * *

I was losing it, I needed Derek to walk into the bureau now! Not in two minutes, not in one. Now! I couldn't call him because Nick was tracing all calls on it, including JJ's. So all I could do was wait for Derek to walk in. And risk everything. Nick told me that he would kill one of my friends if I said anything to anyone. I learned a long time ago that was a common saying by someone who wanted control over you.

I was on the second floor looking down when I saw Derek walk into the coffee room. I hurried down the stairs and practically ran into the room shutting the door behind me. "Derek!" I called.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked, concern lining his face.

"It's Nick, he came to my apartment last night!" I exclaimed, I explained everything that happened and I noticed the emotions that ran over Derek's face. He was angry as hell that my life had been in danger last night. At first I couldn't calm him down, he wanted to find Nick and put a dent in his ass. That couldn't happen if JJ and my life was still on the line.

"You're right Penelope. Damnit your right." Derek gritted out, punching the wall.

"Quit! I said looking towards the door. "You have to calm down, calm down and think."

"Yeah, we can't do this alone baby girl. We need to call the team in, fill them in on all that's happened." He said.

I nodded my head, that was an awesome idea. "Yeah, I'll page everyone saying theirs a briefing." I kissed Derek on the forehead and rubbed his shoulder, "I'm fine Derek."

His spoke volumes, "But...what if he decided to...I don't even want to think about that." He said shaking his head and looking away from my face.

"Me neither. What matters now is that JJ and I are fine Derek. We're going to find a way to get the bad guys. Together."

* * *

"Why wasn't I told about this in the first place?" Hotchner asked.

"Um, well we weren't supposed to be talking to each other about the case anyway." I explained to him. I wasn't in the briefing room but I was communicating to them by web cam from my office. " I didn't want to get in trouble."

"You all sound like kids." Gideon said irately, "You kept this big secret that can cost your lives before telling your team. Before trusting your team."

"It wasn't like that guys." JJ sighed, "At first we were all sharing the same skepticism about Olden Renner and Levon. We talked about them and dug up information on them."

"I know this is going to sound childish but I oddly feel left out." Prentiss mumbled and was curtly ignored with only a disproving glance from Hotchner.

"You've created a mess but we're all going to fix this. So Nick is a rogue agent who's working with Olden Renner?"

"Yes, sir." I said.

"And Olden Renner is also in contact with Levon?" Gideon cut in.

"That's right." JJ replied.

"Well that's just great." Gideon said sarcastically, "The missing link is that Levon is the serial killer." He leaned back into his seat and played with a small metal disk he had dug out of his pocket. "Levon is working with Nick so that he can get the intel with have on him. And they were probably using Renner because his clearance is higher than Nick's." He shrugged, "Maybe they needed something more that they couldn't get to and thought you could, and that's when Nick tried to seduce you."

"Maybe." Hotchner said.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket and I scrambled to dig it out, to have my heart drop a couple millimeters into my stomach. It was Nick. He'd told me if he called to answer on the third ring but since my phone was on vibrate I didn't know the difference so I just answered. "Hello?"

"Penelope, you're in your office right?" Nick asked gruffly.

"Yeah, I am." I said staring into the web cam as I saw Derek's worry stricken face stare at me.

"Look up a name, 'Steven Andrews'." He said, "And hurry up."

I rolled my jaw at his tone but I scooted closer to my computer to look up the name, not before writing it down on a piece of paper and showing it to the web cam so they could know. "What do you want to know about Steven?"

"Don't worry about that, just print out the information. And I'll give you an address to drop it off at." Nick ordered, then he hung up.

My hands began to shake as I set my mobile on my desk. Talking to evil wasn't something I enjoyed.

"What did he say to you Garcia?" JJ asked.

"He wanted me to look up information on Steven Andrews, he told me to print everything out and he's going to give me an address to drop it at."

Derek turned towards Hotchner, "You can't expect her to do that."

Hotchner ignored Derek and spoke to me, "Can you do it, it'll be simple and we'll have backup of course."

Fighting all of my instincts I nodded my head, "Yeah, sure. As long as Derek is part of that back up."

"We're all going to be there, Penelope." Prentiss added, and I wanted to hug her for her support.

"We're always going to be your back up." Reid said.

* * *

I was on my way to the drop off when I got a call from Derek, the sound of my phone in the silence scared the hell out of me that I jumped.

I answered with my no hands head set. "Derek."

"How you doing baby girl?" Derek said coolly, I knew all he was doing was trying to make me less nervous.

"Peachy, babe."

He laughed, and I had to smile. " Don't worry girl, we're here for you."

"I know and that makes everything better but...I'm still going nuts here!"

"Yeah, I am too. Just knowing you're going to be within an inch of Nick is making me crazy but...I'll be there too. You won't see me but you better believe I'll be there for you baby girl."

"Oh, I do Derek."


End file.
